Unexpected Twist
by Ali rocks1000
Summary: When Kagome realizes she has to move. She thinks its awful! Join Kagome at her new high School going through Tragedy, Humor, Drama, and maybe even Romance...
1. Where Moving?

**Alright guys! Here is my First fanfic! Hope you love it! **

**Title: Unexpected Twist **

**Chapter One: Where Moving?**

**Enjoy!**

16 year old Kagome woke up by her mom practically screaming her name. Kagome looked up at her pink alarm clock, and only then realized she had 15min before her last day of school started. Kagome jumped out of bed brushed her teeth, combed the knots in her hair, and cursed in why she had so many, After finishing her hair she took out her green and white uniform and slipped it on.

Kagome then began running to the kitchen. Days like these she wished she could fake being sick. "What took you so long" her mother asked in an irritated tone. "Well to start with I think my alarm clock is broken." Kagome replied in a smart formal way. Kagome didn't even bother eating breakfast when she jumped out of the kitchen, and put on her brown worn out shoes. Opening the door in the process and jumping out. Kagome's mother stared in shock where Kagome was only seconds ago. Then started mumbling about how Kagome always tend to skip breakfast.

Kagome ran all the way across the street until she finally saw a big white building. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw that some kids were still lining up to get into the school. Kagome then saw a very lean teenage boy standing at the door waiting impatiently. She gulped this was exactly why she didn't like being late! A boy named Hojo always ended up waiting for her. Every time she walked beside him or in arm's length. He would start talking to her as if they knew each other since kindergarten! Kagome walked carefully around the school to get to the back doors. She was almost out of Hojo's eyesight until she heard him calling out her name. She grumbled in hatred as she started retracing her steps to the front door. "Hi Kagome" Hojo saluted. "Good morning err…Hojo" she said in the most casual way she could muster. "You don't seem in a good mood Kagome are you okay_?" Well Hojo if you want to know so badly why I'm not in a good mood…. ITS YOU!_ Kagome thought mentally. "Oh uhhh I didn't sleep very well…" Kagome said lying through her teeth again.

"Oh that's a shame…. Do you know there is this cool pharmacy that actually sells sleeping pill's" he paused a bit. "You should buy them maybe they will help. Trust me they will make you sleep like a pig!" " Not that you're a pig, but that's just a expression you understand right?" He looked at Kagome. "Uhhh yeah… Hey Hojo do you want me to leave you be?". "What do you mean leave do you?" Kagome retorted back "Yes I do! Thank you for asking. You are such a gentleman!" With that Kagome dashed to the girl's washroom. Hojo stood there asking himself what that was all about. Then it clicked! She was still mad at his indirect insult calling her a pig! He sighed then continued walking to the same class as Kagome. He seriously never understood girls….

Kagome ran to the girl's washroom upstairs. Her class was on the lower floor, but you could never be to cautions when you're hanging out with Hojo. Kagome sighed then went to the sink to splash water on her face. The cold water made her instantly refreshed. She had history class right now. She looked at her wrist watch then realized she was ten minutes late. She sighed mentally. "Way to be early" she muttered in a bittersweet way. She squared her shoulders, wiped the cold sweat revolving around her forehead with some tissue paper, and started walking down the stairs to her classroom.

She made sure she was far from Hojo. They regularly sat together, but today she was determined to be far from him the whole day. Hojo was nice and caring, but when it came to talking he would talk nonstop. That was one of his "good" qualities he would always say. Kagome also didn't like Hojo because he flirts a lot. With everyone. Even some young teachers in the school. He would sometimes confess to her. Saying he loved her, but who knows? Maybe he says that to every girl she knew.

This time her history class was about a hanyou called Isao who fell in love with a girl from the future Kagami. He also still has feelings for his past lover Keiko a priestess, who died for 50 years, and was revived by a dark priestess. Kagami was the recarnation of Keiko, and the secret jewel of four souls was in her body. It shattered when Kagami attempted to save it from a demon so, Kagami and Isao needed to find all the missing shards. Together they meet a monk, a demon slayer, and a little fox demon. Kagome sighed as she wrote that all down on her notebook with a ballpoint pen. When is this day going to end?

At the end of school, everybody gave hugs to their friends that will they will miss, and simply wave goodbye to the ones who they won't miss. Kagome got hugged a handful people that at the end she felt sick. As she slowly walked home alone, she ended up thinking about what she had learnt at her last day at History class. Why would Isao still be in love with a dead version of Keiko? How did Kagami go back to her time? At the end did they stay together...? Isao and Kagami?

Kagome frowned when she saw her mom staring at the wall in thought. "Hello?" Kagome said as a test to see if her mom responded. "Oh!, Hello Kagome. Good day at school? Go up and change I need to speak with you" her mom gave her a stern look. Kagome climbed up the stairs asking no questions at her mom's brief yet simple command. As she walked higher and higher she was in thought. What was her mom planning to say? When she finished changing to her pink pajamas she ran back down. "What do you need to say mother?" Kagome's mom looked serious, and then spoke: "Where moving…"


	2. Meet Inuyasha!

**Hello Guys!**

**Anyway feast your eyes on this beautiful article called: UNEXPECTED TWIST!**

**Chapter two: Meet Inuyasha!**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome couldn't think properly as she sucked in everything her mom was saying. Kagome baffled as she tried to make out her mom's words. "W w where moving!" Her mom heard her scream. "Kagome darling, I know it's not the best, but on the bright side the house is much bigger than this one…" Kagome's mom reassured." "I never agreed in doing this!" Kagome retorted as she felt tears gathering in her eye lids. "Kagome this is the best for you. Aren't you happy at all? You always wanted a bigger house…" "NOT ANYMORE!" Kagome shrieked with agony. "Didn't you bother asking me with my opinion?" "Kagome dear, If I told you it would have been so much harder to move" Her mom reassured her, but failing miserably. "You people disgust me. People who only care for what they want." Kagome spat. "Kagome please… Please think through this…" It was silent "You know what I had enough with all this talk" Kagome said as she got up. Kagome still upset ran out the front door, slamming it in the process. "What have I done…?" Kagome's mother began to silently weep.

**Kagome's P.O.V:**

I began running blindly. "Why does she not understand" I said to myself. I felt the wind around me whipping my body as I ran down the street. I was tired, I felt like I could fall asleep any moment now. As I slowly came to a halt at my favorite park. I collapsed on the sandy ground. "WHY!" I screamed up at mid-air almost as if waiting for an answer. I sat on the average sized swing as I was catching my breath. My body ached, and I was certain tomorrow my legs would still be sore. I kept on crying till my eyes couldn't produce any more water. Bored I started swinging on the swings until I finally started feeling drowsy. I felt like falling asleep. I looked around to see if anybody was watching. "Thank goodness" I sighed in relief as I realized I was alone. "I think I will take a short nap" I slowly started closing my eyelids; I felt my body grow heavy on the swing. The next thing I knew I was falling on the ground asleep.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V:**

I was walking on the streets until I saw a young girl lying on the ground near the park. I panicked what if she was dead? What if somebody saw me, and accused me for a crime! I looked around if anybody was there. When I realized I was alone I started running to her direction. I looked at her body up and down. _She looks fine! Why will she be lying on the ground?_ It was only then I heard her soft snores. She was asleep! I was left standing there thinking if I should bring her to my house. At the end I decided to leave her there. _Not my fault she's sleeping on the ground_. I started walking away until a pang of guilt hit me. _What if she caught a cold?_ _Or maybe even worse!_ I grumbled as my soft side started to show. I walked all the way back until I could clearly see her body. I lifted her up in my arms. As I started walking away I looked down to her tear stained face. _Never realized it but she's kind of cute. _I blushed as I realized what I said. I started walking to my house. Which was only a few corners away…

**Kagome's P.O.V:**

I felt myself being carried by somebody. As I started to regain my senses, I felt like I was being put on what seemed a couch. I sighed as I felt a blanket cover me lightly. It was oblivious my mother. If not I wasn't going to wake up anyway. The person seemed to hold no harm. I once again felt my mind go bank and fell asleep. Thinking of who my mysterious saviour was… I woke up in the morning smelling the intense aroma of eggs and pancakes. I sighed of happiness knowing what I was having for breakfast. I started waking up. My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was a wooden ceiling. My eyes instantly shot open. My house's ceiling was a cream color popcorn ceiling! Not the color of red wood. I began to worry. This was now defiantly mot my house. I saw a table with a large book about Physiques. I grabbed it knowing that I had to be armed. I started tip toeing to the kitchen. I knelt down in one of the corners. I peeked out. I saw a man with silver hair, and on the tip of his head what appeared to be doggy ears.

I walked slowly toward him. As I was I realized his was turning his head toward me. Out of instinct I swung the book of my head and smacked him real hard on his head. "OWWW… WENCH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he barked. I realized he was not yet a man, but a teenage boy. "Oh Sorry…" I said. As I realized what I had done. He stared at me then grabbed the book out of my hands. I started turning away from him. When SMACK and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain near my the bottom of my neck. I screamed of pain. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" "FEEL THE PAIN OF THE BOOK!" he retorted.

I looked at the eggs and pancakes. In the frying pan. My stomach did a flip as I realized how hungry I was. My stomach gurgled. That caught the attention of the silver haired boy. I expected a insult, but received a chuckled. "Here I made breakfast" He said motioning to the frying pan. "Thanks…." I grumbled hoping he never heard. Unfortunately he did. "So you have manners!" I accused. I flipped my hair off my shoulders, and walked away. I looked for an empty seat at the table. I sat deciding to sit on the head chair. "Don't sit there!" I heard yelling from the kitchen. "Why shouldn't I" I shouted back. The moment I said that a tall and lean figure appeared in front of me. "This is my seat." He said in a stoic and stone like voice. He also looked young, but probably 2 years older than the boy in the kitchen. "Oh! Ummm Sorry" "Don't say sorry just MOVE" He said emphasizing the word move. "That's Seeshomaru." Inuyasha walked up with three plats. "Sesshomomaru…." I replied back. "My name is Inuyasha!" He said smirking…

**Inuyasha's P.O.V:**

I walked out holding three plats. After explaining the young girl our names. "What's your name?" I said in a rude way. "Kagome….." she answered I looked at her gloominess aura. "Why did I find you at the park lying on the ground?" I saw her blush of embarrassment "WWell you decided to bring me to your house… Not my fault" I retorted back in anger. "Well you should appreciate the gratitude. I even wasted an egg, and a pancake I could have eaten by myself. But nooooo I was being NICE and gave them to you!" "Well next time you could eat them by yourself you PIG!" "Well looks like you clearly have a damaged mouth! To be so rude to somebody who brought you to his house. Look I even made breakfast!" With that I stormed out of the room. _How dare her! That wench!_

**Kagome's P.O.V: **

I saw him leaving and decided to that it was time to live. "Thank you for your kindness Sesshomaru" I realized he was still eating his pancakes quietly. As I said that I started walking to the front door. Having trouble finding it. Sesshomaru sighed and walked me out. When I was standing near the front door I gave him a thankful smile, and walked out. Sesshomaru closing it behind me.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V:**

I saw her leave as I closed the door. I smirked and walked back to the dinner table. I kept on eating until Inuyasha stormed in. "Don't tell me she left already" He mumbled. "Why?" I said giving him a furrowed brow. The question was answered when I saw Inuyasha lift up what seemed like a women's leather jacket.


	3. First day was rough like sand paper

**Welcome!**

**Chapter 3: First day was rough like sand paper**

**Enjoy! (P.S. Please Review!)(I really need it!)**

Kagome slowly walked out on the pavement. It was mildly cool. She shivered as a cold gust of morning air hit her. She sighed she haven't finish eating the pancake's that Inuyasha, so generously cooked for her. She sighed once again. It was getting windy, and Kagome knew better than to stand out in the wind. Kagome frowned as she saw tiny crystal raindrops coming from the clouds. _At least I have a jacket…._ She thought to herself. She went to grab the jacket she thought was under her arm, except only grabbing at air. She gulped as she realized the only place she could have left it was at Inuyasha's house. On the couch she was sleeping on. The rain got harder, but Kagome didn't bother running. She walked on slowly as if she had the time of the world.

Kagome checked the time on her thin wrist watch. She once again shook her head in shame and dismay. Kagome wondered what her mom was thinking about. _Is she worried about me?_ Kagome thought. Though she thought it was impossible, because it was Kagome's mom who made her run out anyway. "Why can't I have anything going my way?" Kagome murmured. As she was making her way to her house the rain has gotten really hard. Kagome was drenched. Kagome finally spotted her house walking to it slightly faster than she wanted. Kagome was now at the front steps of her house. She trembled a little do to the rain and the thought of her mother. _Hope she's not mad. _After those last thoughts she entered her house.

As expected Kagome's mom stood at the door way with the look of worry and irritation. "Why are you so late?" her mother practically demanded. "Mom…" "Don't Mom me! I have been waiting the whole night waiting for you! At first I thought you would come back! Only to realize you come back a day after! Where have you been?..." Her mother said while grabbing her towel to dry her off. "Mom I am fine. You see!" She said while demonstrating that she was still in one piece. "Fine…" her mother said. With obvious suspicion. "Anyway dear, tell me where you stayed for the night." "Uhhhhh.." Her mom stared at her with shock. "Don't tell me you sleep on the streets!" "I didn't okay!" Her mother shut her mouth. Seeing it wasn't going anywhere she said "Kagome why don't you start packing your things. Tomorrow where moving." She left after getting what she wanted.

Kagome stood there. Scared at what was going to happen. Kagome rushed to the calendar hanging on the fridge. She flipped through the dates. She spotted the circle with the words: Where moving! On the day right after the current date. Kagome sighed knowing this was no trick. She walked upstairs getting her things ready.

She walked pass room after room. She stopped at one which was empty. Other the bed and the curtains. This was Souta's room. Kagome smiled sadly as she was remembering all her old memories. Souta was her younger brother. They used to play together and go to the same school. That was until Kagome's parents decided they had enough money to send him to boarding school. Why? Kagome thought. Why did they need to send him there? Kagome thought with genuine confusion. Kagome sighed as there were hundreds of answers for that question. She walked away trying to think of an answer.

Kagome sat on her bed. Getting out suitcases and boxes. Tomorrow where leaving….. Kagome thought with agony. She got out the boxes and slowly started getting her clothes and pants into her suitcase. She emptied out her drawers, and put her jewelry and school supplies in box's. Kagome was worried and was thinking nasty thoughts. What if at my new school I make no friends? Kagome thought. What if the teachers are mean! Kagome bored of folding her clothes into the suitcase's walked to the radio and turned it on. She was listening to her favorite song… Until her mom called for dinner. Kagome not hungry just ignored her mom's plea.

Kagome was finished packing, and was starting to get to bed. Tomorrow I am going to change schools. Tomorrow life itself would be different…. Kagome lay on the bed. Those were her last thoughts until her whole world became black

Kagome woke up early in the morning. The sun light shining dimly. She heard the commands of a man. She knew it was just the mover. Trying to be useful she got her boxes and suitcase, and brought them down the stairs. She saw her mom signing papers and giving money to the man. He gave a quick thank you, and started bringing the chairs into the large truck. Her mom saw her and smiled brightly. "Good Morning!" she said in a happy tone. "Good Morning…" Kagome replied with not the same tone as her mothers. "Kagome? Unfortunately where not going to be able to finish moving and delivering all our furniture into the truck. So I am going to send you to your new school now. When I pick you up from school where going directly to our new home." Kagome hesitated but said "that's fine by me…"

Kagome mom was driving her to her new school. Apparently she forgot to tell her that her new school was mixed. That meant Kagome would be sharing the same with demons. The car all of a sudden stopped. Kagome mom motioned to the car door. Kagome stepped out. Kagome's mom without much of a goodbye drove off. Kagome looked around, and noticed a lot of people and demons staring at her. She blushed a deep crimson color, but kept her cool and walked in the building. She looked closely at the school. All the class seem to start on the second floor. The first floor was used for all the office's, janitors closet, washrooms, gym, and library. Kagome slowly walked to the front office to get her schedule. She walked in to the office and found a long line of people and demons lining up to get there schedule. She sighed with irritation. She found the end of the line and started waiting. Everything seemed to go on slowly until someone tapped her shoulder. She gasped in surprise. "Whoa, never meant to scare you!" Kagome was looking straight at a girl with dark brown hair in a fashionable high ponytail. She wore very light lip-gloss, and a tint of pink eyeliner. She looked beautiful. "My name is Sango what's yours?" Kagome startled and stammered "Ka..gom..e" "Wow! Nice name. Anyway want to sit with me at lunch?" Kagome nodded joyfully. "Great!" Sango said with a lot of enthusiasm. After a quick chat Sango left to go to her class. Kagome had just made a new friend.

Kagome finally got her schedule. She held it tightly in her hands. Her first class was with a person called Totosai. Kagome sighed because right underneath it was Chemistry. She hopped to class. As she entered she saw Sango waving her hands and nodding her head to the sit next to her. Kagome smiled, and skipped to where Sango was sitting. The class was arranged with groups by four. Sango was sitting near a teenage boy that had his hair in a tiny ponytail. He was wearing a T-shirt that said: I am annoying! Have a problem go! Kagome chuckled. There were two empty seats. If she took one there would be another one left. Who was that for? Kagome sat down beside Sango on the right, and the empty chair was on her left. The boy beside Sango smiled widely when Kagome sat on her chair. "Well, hello fair lady….. Would you bare my chil" there was a loud smack. "You pervert can't you keep your eyes off one innocent girl!" Kagome stared in amazement. She never knew Sango had such a loud voice. After a while of yelling. Sango finally explained that, that was her boyfriend Miroku. Kagome inched her chair a little bit backward as if she were afraid.

When Totosai entered the class, there was still an empty chair beside her. She thought for a while. She was interrupted by her trance of thought when Totosai started telling everybody to partner up. She wanted to be with Sango, but she ended up with her boyfriend Miroku. Kagome was alone, and when people asked her to partner up with her she declined. "Kagome I see you're still empty handed." Totosai said. "Since you have no one I guess you have to be with Kouga." She looked at the direction he was looking at, and found him looking at a well build wolf demon. He smiled showing all his white teeth. Kagome blushed 50 shades of red and said to Totosai, "Please let me not be with him…." Kagome pleaded. Totosai nodded sadly "Sorry that's what you get." He walked away.

Kagome was walking to Kouga until the classroom door suddenly opened. "AM I LATE!?" A student with silver hair and dog ears yelled. Kagome recognized him immediately. He was Inuyasha. Kagome was turning around back to Kouga until a firm hand was pushed on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and found out it was Inuyasha. "Hey Ka…gome." He said trying out her name for once. Kagome smiled "I never knew you came to this school!" Inuyasha grinned a toothy grin. "Totosai says I could be your partner. He says he doesn't like your old one. Who is he anyway?" Kagome motioned to Kouga. The moment he saw Kouga he started growling. Kouga who by now also saw him barked "What are you doing to my women!" Kagome made a sound of surprise. Inuyasha growled even louder. "Your women huh?! Last time I checked she was still single!" Kagome hid her face of embarrassment. It was true she was till single, and never had anybody closer than a friend.

Kouga looked irritated. He mumbled and just walked away. Inuyasha smiled of triumph. "I believe that's enough Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked around and found Totosai giving him a stern glare. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and sat down. Kagome looked at Kouga and realized he was staring at her intensely. She turned away quickly. "Now the person that is your partner will be your "project buddy" every project you have will be done with your partner." People sighed of relive. "We have no projects for you now, but there will be one soon." The bell rang for snack. Some people started getting there binder's and notebooks. Kagome stood also followed by Inuyasha. "Goodbye everyone and please get here on time next time." He quickly looked at Inuyasha.

They all went to the cafeteria. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, and Miroku with Sango. They were sitting at one table all four of them. They were talking until a slim tall figure approached them. "Oh Inuyasha!" A shrill voice echoed in the cafeteria. "I miss you sooooo much!" Kagome gave a questioning glance at everybody. She realized they were all glaring. "Kikyo I told you I am OVER you!" Inuyasha said in a low deadly voice. Kagome listened closely. "Oh, please Inu you know we were meant to be." Kikyo said with a frown. Inuyasha grumbled with annoyance. "Don't tell me this is my new replacement!"Kikyo pointed accusingly at Kagome. Kagome baffled said "Uhhh no ummmm Ki..k..yo. I just met Inuyasha…" Kagome stammered trying to get over with this. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and her bravery his heart pounding fast. No one noticed but Kagome and Kikyo looked quite alike. Inuyasha just pulled Kagome up and gave a side glace at everyone else to follow. He pulled her outside in the shade of a cherry blossom tree. As much as he admired Kagome confidence he knew it led to no good. "Kagome I know your trying to sound brave, but you're not!" Inuyasha gulped as he said that. It came out wrong. Kagome self-confidence inflated, and now tears were gathering in her eyes. Only when Inuyasha saw them that he realized he did a wrong move.


	4. Sorry's don't change a thing!

**Welcome!**

**Chapter 4: Sorry's don't change a thing!**

**Enjoy! (Please Review!)**

Inuyasha gulped as he saw Kagome's tears. He was trying to tell her that confronting Kikyo was wrong, and ended up making Kagome cry. Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to think of words that could take back what he said. He thought of nothing. It stayed silent as everybody was thinking how to console the poor girl. Sango was the first to snap out of the trance. She ran to Kagome and hugged her saying soothing words. "Shhhh, Kagome Inuyasha never meant to harm you." As she said that she clenched her fists tight, and gritted her teeth. "Inuyasha! Apologize at once!" Sango demanded. "Why should I APOLOGIZE! It's not my fault she started crying!" Inuyasha retorted with guilt. Kagome only started crying louder. Inuyasha cursed himself mentally. At this Miroku decided to speak up. "Inuyasha…" Miroku said testing his words. "Don't you think what you done were wrong? I don't even know why you got mad at Kagome." "Was it that she did something personal that offended you or, that she got mad at Kikyo?" Miroku stated the facts while raising his eyebrows. Inuyasha thought was he mad at Kagome, because she confronted Kikyo?

There was a pregnant pause. "You don't need to get in all this trouble..." Everybody looked at Kagome. Kagome eyes were now swollen and her cheeks have tear stains. "Kagome it's okay really! You never deserved what Inuyasha said…" Sango said softly. "No! Thank you Sango, and, you Miroku, but I could already tell that Inuyasha is a BIG selfish jerk who never stops saying mean remarks." Kagome chocked as tears welled up again. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said carefully. "I am FINE see! Kagome said while showing a big goofy smile. After that she ran away back into the school. Inuyasha gulped as he saw the black aura that Sango and Miroku were committing. He gulped as he dodged one of Sango's punches.

Kagome ran to the washroom as fast as she could. She could faintly see all the students. When she arrived at the washroom the bell rang. She had History next. She quickly rubbed water all over her swollen eyes, and tears stained cheeks. When she was done she looked like any other normal school girl. She gulped as she knew she would need to seat with new people. Kagome left the washroom. Stopping by at her locker to get her books ready. She studied the school until she found the right class. She ran to the classroom door. She used her sweating hands to open the door. Kagome saw that every one of the seats was taken except one. She cursed silently as she saw Inuyasha sitting next to the empty chair on the right, and Koga sitting on the left. She slowly walked to the table.

The teacher came in, ad for the first time she noticed it was a flea. "Hello everybody. I am professor Myoga." "Today we will be speaking about the legend of Isao. It was about 500 years ago when Isao got unpinned by the scared tree by a girl from the future named Kagami. She was the recarnation of a miko Keiko. Who had already died for 50 years. Little did she know that…" Myoga kept on rambling on about a story she already learned in her old school. Kagome noticed a note on her desk. It was written in fancy letters. _Would you like to join me for some drinks tomorrow?_ She looked over a Koga who winked at her. She scribbled: _sure. _Kagome gave it back to Koga who read the note quickly and smiled sweetly at her. She noticed a note slightly on the right side of her desk, and knew it was from Inuyasha. She decided to crumple it. She walked up respectfully and threw it in the garbage. "That is the story of Isao…." Myoga just seemed to finish on time when the bell rang. She walked to her locker quickly when a hand grabbed at hers.

She squeaked in surprise when she was pulled into a friendly light hug. She blushed when she saw the silver hair and golden colored orbs. "I am really sorry…" Inuyasha said really softly she almost couldn't catch. "It's okay…" Kagome said equally as softly. Her body tingled when she felt his body heat. Little did they know they were not alone. Kikyo was hidden in a corner watching with anger. She was so worked up with it she ran up to them, and as she did that she pushed the other students walking in her area. When she reached them she yanked them apart and drew her hand back and slapped Kagome. The sound could be heard from miles. Kagome whimpered in pain. "Get away from Inuyasha! Your filthy and tainted hands will dirty MY Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped back afraid. "Kikyo …" Inuyasha said. "You Inuyasha! GO NOW!" Inuyasha made a whimpering sound like a kicked puppy. Inuyasha left ashamed. He hoped Kagome could get away.

When he was gone Kikyo called up her friends and together they cornered Kagome. They chuckled at her afraid stat. "Please don't hurt me…" Kagome said bravely. They walked forward slowly as Kagome backed away. "Pease…" Kagome stated silently weeping. They remained silent. She screamed as they kicked her with their heels in her stomach. Kagome tried to block there kicks, by moving sideways. It was no use. Kagome was cornered in an area where there were locked on her sides. If she moved she would be hitting the lockers. Kikyo and her gang started pulling Kagome hair, and punching/slapping her face hard. Kagome face got bruised and even swollen. Her head ached. Her stomach ached, but most of all her dignity was hurt. When Kikyo and her friends decided Kagome got enough they walked away quickly trying not to get caught. Kagome body lay slightly limp as she fell on the ground. Kagome was now leaning on the side lockers for support. She closed her eyes as if they were going to shield her for the outside world. She slowly lost conscious.

The last thought Kagome had was feeling betrayed, and broken.

**Thank you for READING! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES. PLEASE DON'T CORRECT ME IN THE REVIEWS. **

**I THANK: ****CAMSTEF3000**** FOR FAVORITING ME!**

** AND** **Alyra Rose**** FOR MY FIRST REVIEW!**


	5. Inuyasha I forgive you!

**Welcome….**

**Please REVIEW! (If not then I will delete this whole story. Should I even continue this?)**

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha I forgive you!**

Kagome couldn't see properly. She saw a lot of flurries of people in front of her. She saw in the corner of her eye a strand of silver hair at her side. She snapped her eyes opened, and yanked her arm away. Inuyasha startled jumped back. "You!" Kagome yelled. Even though her throat was sore. She saw Sango and Miroku beside her. "Kagome calm down." Sango said with concern. "What did Inuyasha say to you?" Kagome said in a muffled cry. "What do you mean Kagome?" "I mean the truth! What did he say to you when he found me?" Kagome shouted with anguish. Sango thought a moment suddenly her face brightened. "Inuyasha said that he saw you were being cornered by Koga and came to save you!" Kagome had enough. "You liar!" Kagome yelled. "Liar! Never in my life have I met anyone who could lie like you!" "Kagome?" Miroku said unsure. "What did Inuyasha say?" Kagome remembered how Inuyasha left without so much of a fight, and when she got hit by Kikyo. Now it wasn't even Kikyo's problem it was Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha was the one who left me! He left me with Kikyo and her friends! Kikyo was the one who beat me. Not Koga!"

Everything was silent. "Inuyasha please tell me this is not true." Sango questioned with begging eyes. Inuyasha sighed and tried his best not to show is discomfort. "Was it true?" Sango questioned again never stopping the begging eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. If he had told truth then his reputation was over, but it didn't matter right? Kagome was not killed so he could still lie, and cover it up right? "No Sango, it wasn't true. I saved Kagome from Koga." Inuyasha said with no guilt in his voice. It came out strong, and almost demanding. Kagome started in otter shock. Kagome's heart was broken. Hearing him lie was worse then Kikyo and her friends hurting her, because Kikyo only hurt her body, but Inuyasha hurt her heart…..

Kagome felt tears in her eyes again. How many times was she going to cry? Kagome stifled a sob. Kagome looked down at the floor, trying to hide the fact she was crying. She didn't want Inuyasha to know that he had hurt her feelings successfully. Kagome abruptly stood up. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha barely had the time to answer until he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Kagome slapped him. "You JERK!" Kagome yelled gathering a lot of attention from the people around them. "You… You Jerk!" Kagome repeated. Sango and Miroku stood there frozen. Almost as stiff as a rock. Miroku gave a little sniff trying to break the cold atmosphere. Although he failed miserably. Inuyasha stood there crumbling with shock, and Kagome was on the verge of losing it. This was not what he expected. Kagome decided to be the first to gain her senses. She walked sharply to the Exit of the school and without looking back slammed the door.

Kagome ran out the door with no regret or guilt. It was hard to believe it was her first day, and only harder to guess what it will be like for the rest of the year. Kagome heaved a big sigh, and started walking out the school boundaries. She didn't care if she got expelled. It wasn't like she even had a choice coming here. She slightly limped as walked down the streets to the middle of nowhere.

"Inuyasha?" you could hear the sticking sweetness in her voice. It was Kikyo. "Inuyasha pushed Kikyo roughly to the side. "Get away Kikyo! I am NOT in the mood!" Inuyasha said not caring how harsh his words were. "Well…Inuyasha why don't you just forget about that girl, and make some room for me…" Kikyo said with a winner's smile. Her smile feel when Inuyasha started slowly walking to the exit where Kagome was moment's ago. He had to go look for her. She needed him the most right now. Inuyasha was rough, but right now even breathing seemed difficult. His mind battled if it was worth running after Kagome. At the end he ended up dropping the subject. He wasn't going to go to her. He knew that she would only get mad at him, and that was the last thing he wanted. To drag even more unnecessary trouble. This was the first day hard to believe right?

Kagome looked around for a place where she could lie down and cry. It was about the time to go home, but Kagome didn't care. She stumbled in the wind to get to her favorite hiding spot. The park. The same park where she met Inuyasha. _Why?Why?_ Does this need to happen? Kagome felt the unbearable sting in her eyes. Why was she going to cry? Why did she feel heartbroken? The answer was: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked away slowly from the door. What had he done? The fact that he never cared was so heartless, but maybe he was heartless. Sango and Miroku were now done staring at Inuyasha stiffly. If Inuyasha was not going after Kagome they were!  Sango and Miroku walked out the front door giving a good slam at the door making Inuyasha wince. He secretly hoped that they would find Kagome. "Inuyasha why are they leaving? Oh Yeah, That Kagome girl ran away!" Kikyo chucked at him. Inuyasha needed to be alone to think about how to fix things. "Kikyo just leave me alone!" with that he walked stiffly to the front door, and out in the cold. He too was going to the place that comforted him the most, but little did he know that a certain girl was there crying….

His hair was sagging slightly losing the pretty glint of silver. He trembled as he walked forth to: The Park. His senses were dull. He felt like he couldn't feel his fingers and feet as he continued on walking. Silently whimpering. As he finally made it to the park Inuyasha sat on the swings slightly rocking back, and forth. He never noticed the crying Kagome staring at him at the slide. He never noticed. "uhg! Dammit! What did I do?" He mumbled unaware of Kagome. "I am such an Idiot." He kept on cursing. only then did Kagome decided to bring her presence known. "You really are an Idiot." She spoke matching his quiet tone. Inuyasha stumbled and surprised yanked his head to the slide, and saw Kagome sitting on it. They stared at each other for a long time. Until Kagome looked away. "I am so Sorry…" Inuyasha said. Although his facial expressions showed nothing his voice did. Kagome stood there startled. Inuyasha was known for his brutal acts. It must have took a lot of courage just t apologize. Kagome facial expressions softened. She wanted to just hug him, but what he did was really painful. Physically and mentally. "I am so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said again gaining her attention. "Could you forgive me?" Inuyasha said helplessly. "Yes…" Kagome said unaware of the look on his face. "Wait…. You're really gonna forgive me." "Of course! Why not?" Kagome asked in question. "Sango says apologizing is really hard. Especially a girl…PROVES THEM RIGHT!" Kagome giggled looks like its all settled.


	6. Never knew that you were dear

**HELLO! I would have long deleted this story if it weren't for camstef 3000!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while!:(**

**Chapter 6: He never knew that you were dear…**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome stood up climbed down from the Slide. She sighed and murmured a quick good bye, before she started walk home. "Hey where are you going!" Inuyasha shouted in the wind. "Home!" Kagome cried back although it was faint. She waved her hands in a annoyed way. She heard Inuyasha jog up to her. "At least let me walk you home…" He blushed as he said that. Kagome also blushed although her blowing hair hid it. "Yeah do what you want…" "HEY, It sounds like you don't care if I walk you home or NOT!" "I don't care" Kagome replied exhausted. "Inuyasha sighed held Kagome by the arm, and dragged her down the street. _This time I won't make a mistake!_ thought Inuyasha. Kagome and him weren't that close, but he still thought Kagome was "Dear" to him. Inuyasha was right. Kagome was dear to him, plus a lot more. ..

Inuyasha asked a couple times where Kagome house was, and Kagome answered patiently. Looking at Inuyasha…. Kagome sighed at her silly thoughts, and then stood higher very abruptly. _Why do I care so much that Inuyasha is walking me home, why do I care so much that Inuyasha broke my heart? _Kagome thought recklessly. The answer was that she loved him, a lot more then anyone else, but Kagome never noticed the longing laying in her heart. There was a crack behind them that only Inuyasha heard. He turned his head slightly, and saw Kagome looking forward symbolizing that she had heard nothing. Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha staring at her. Inuyasha blushed at the closeness of there face and turned his head back. Kagome sure was something….

When they reached Kagome's house Kagome's mother looked glad to see Kagome again. She said a brief thank you, and went in her house to get something. When she came back she had a little container of sweets. "Thank you so much!" Kagome mother said once again, she shoved the container in his hand. "Uhhh no, I can't accept this…" Inuyasha whined. He wasn't a fan of sweets. "Oh… such sad news, Kagome would be so disappointed. Inuyasha ears twitched. Kagome made these?! Tired of the wind blowing, and the stupid argument that Kagome's mom was having with him, he finally accepted her kind offer. Kagome's mom smiled, and waved goodbye thanking him again. He walked away from the door step and heard the door slam closed. He sighed again. He opened the container, and chose a cookie covered with chocolate. He bit it, and instantly lit up. He then began munching on them all until there were only crumbs. "Walking a innocent girl home, and eating her homemade cookies?" a shrill voice rang through his ears. He sucked in a breath. He totally forgot the stalker following them!"

"Show yourself! You COWARD!" Inuyasha shouted angry of his insult. "Ohh! What a temper. I wonder what Kagome see's in you!" the shrill voice answered. Now his head showed from the bushes he was hiding in. Inuyasha irritated of his game pulled the boy by his hair, and turned face to face with him. "A by the looks of it she fell in love with a half breed." The young boy spat rudely. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar, and held him in the air. By now the boy was having a chocking fit and was coughing very loudly. "Who are you and what do YOU want!" Inuyasha said, not backing down. Inuyasha then proceeded at looking at the boy's uniform, and his eyes turned wide with surprise. The little emblem on the rim of the shirt was to ribbons around some glowing pink jewel. On the ribbons it said: Pure breeds High School. (Sorry for the lousy name! XD) Inuyasha growled and held the boy higher. "You go to our school?!" Inuyasha questioned although it sounded more like a demand. The boy chocked trying to pronounce words he wanted to say. Inuyasha sighed and brought him down, but still held a firm grip on his shoulder. The young boy coughed a couple times. "Well, yes you see I just transferred schools recently." Inuyasha thought of the young boy response. "Well why?" Inuyasha once again questioned. Even though it was a stupid question. "To see Kagome."

Inuyasha's mouth barred into a snarl. "How do you know Kagome?!" Inuyasha now on the verge of outrage barked. "Well you see I love Kagome… Everything was going alright until she HAD to transfer schools!" The boy yelled. "Who are you kid?!" Inuyasha asked. "My name is Hojo. That is my name, and I hope you use my name, and not kid." Inuyasha head smashed Hojo's back where Hojo jolted and whimpered. This was the first time Hojo looked at Inuyasha with fear in his eyes. Inuyasha saw the little tears forming in Hojo's eyes and decided to go easy on him. Inuyasha hoisted him to the ground, and with a rough push, Inuyasha pushed him a couple meters away from him. Hojo catching his meaning ran away. Inuyasha heard that while Hojo was running away he was telling himself that hiding in bushes was the worst hiding place ever. Inuyasha smirked and continued on his way. He looked at the empty container of cookies, and sighed in bliss how good they were.

Inuyasha continued walking until he heard high heel boot's running after him. It was Kikyo. "Kikyo I don't have time with this!" Inuyasha yelled even though Kikyo was not yet at his side. After a couple seconds Kikyo finally managed to reach him. "Awww….." Kikyo said not finishing his sentence, because she was panting. "You know Inu-poo you don't need to be so harsh…" Kikyo tried again by acting cute. "What-ever…" Inuyasha mumbled walking slightly faster then he wanted to. Inuyasha's only goal was to get to his house as fast as he can. Inuyasha made some quick jogs every once and awhile with Kikyo close behind him. Kikyo continued to pant and whine to start a conversation, but every time Inuyasha would either end the conversation with a "No!" or "Get away from ME!", and "Help! There's a stalker!" Each time Kikyo would try again until she finally managed to start a good conversation. It was repeating the same thing again, and again until Inuyasha's eyes lit up, and he started running. "Aww, Inu-poo this is your house?" Inuyasha grumbled knowing it was nothing compared to Kikyo's house. Inuyasha been to Kikyo's house before. It was a HUGE MANSION less then one hour away.

"Bye! " Inuyasha said waving impatiently to Kikyo. Kikyo not backing down so easily, stepped carefully on the door steps, and sighed with relive that they weren't going to break and ruin her newly manicured nails. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Kikyo's reaction. Inuyasha rung the door bell, and waited… As soon as the door opened Sesshomaru's face appeared. He opened the door slightly more open to let Inuyasha in. Sesshomaru then looked at Kikyo who was trying to get through the front door. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Kikyo, Inuyasha's fiancée!" Kikyo answered happily. Sesshomaru then looked at Kikyo's cloths, and saw that she was not wearing the school unform, but was wearing a lacy dress, that showed her long (skinny) legs. "Yeah, well to me your just some random stalker following the halfbreed." Sesshomaru replied stoically and slammed the door on Kikyo's face. Kikyo stood there stunned then chuckled, and walked away. In her mind there was a terrifying plan to get Sesshomaru on his heels begging for mercy. (Please! Like that would EVER happen! XD)

-(Next day)-

Kagome mumbled when her alarm clock rang repeating the same annoying melody. Kagome didn't have a good night's rest. In fact after Kagome came home she fell instantly asleep, because she was exhausted after patching thins up with Inuyasha, and walking all the way home. Then Kagome's face lit up as she remembered it was Friday. Today she would spend her day with all her friends: Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome jumped out of bed with a stupid grin on her face. She brushed her teeth, and then her hair. Put on her school uniform and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, but then looked at some products on her desk which were: Lip gloss, Lip stick, some mascara, and eye liner. Kagome then took a cautions hand over all the products and grabbed them all. By the time she was done there were 10 min until the school bell rang, and she would be officially late. Kagome looked once again at her reflection and grinned. She had mixed the lip stick with the lip gloss so that her lips were slightly redder, and were shinny. She took some mascara and put a little on, but did not do anything with the eyeliner. Then Kagome ran.

Kagome ran to the kitchen grabbed her breakfast which was a bagel, and ran not saying a word with her mother. Kagome's mother watched her slam the door, and smile. Kaome's mother saw the makeup Kagome put on, and sighed. She knew Kagome was in love with whom? She'd never know.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you like this fanfic! I thank all my AWESOME SUPPORTERS!**


End file.
